The Adventures of Boots and Donald the Elephant
by ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl
Summary: AU. Boots steals an elephant at a carnival after drinking a mysterious slushy. It's about as cracked-out as it sounds.


**AN: Okay, this this story is based on a dream my friend had a couple of weeks ago (yes, my friends are having** _ **Newsies**_ **dreams now, WTF!). She requested that I write it for her. I wasn't going to publish it, but you know what? The world needs more Boots fanfics. Seriously, he is such an underused character! Somebody has to agree with me on this…right?**

 **Although, I am going to warn you know that this story is seriously cracked out and honestly kind of creepy. Proceed with caution.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned** _ **Newsies**_ **…actually, yeah, after reading this, you all will be seriously grateful that I don't.**

The Adventures of Boots and Donald the Elephant

Once upon a time, Boots was spending a day at the carnival. He decided to play the game where you hit balloons with a dart to win a prize. He wanted to get a pink, fluffy elephant toy. Unfortunately, he lost.

"Gee," Boots said glumly as he strolled around with his hands tucked away in his pockets, "I sure do wish that I had an elephant of my very own." He smacked his lips together, realizing how dry his mouth was. "Hm. I am very thirsty. I should find something to drink."

Suddenly, Boots looked down and noticed a mysterious slushy sitting next to his feet. It was neon yellow colored, in a clear plastic cup with a bendy straw.

"What a convenience!" exclaimed Boots cheerfully, picking it up. "I shall drink this super-spectacular slushy that has magically appeared in front of me! What could possibly go wrong?"

He took a sip. It was scrumdiddlyumptious! "Wowie, wow, wow!" Boots said, his eyes lighting up with delight. He drank more and more until there wasn't a single drop left.

" _Ahh,"_ he sighed contently before tossing the cup in a nearby trashcan. Then he continued to walk.

After a while, though, he began to feel really weird.

" _Boooots."_ Somebody was crooning his name!

Boots looked over to see a little girl with pigtails sitting on a nearby bench and eating a vanilla ice cream cone with rainbow sprinkles. Was she the culprit?

But no! Clutched in her hand was a…pink, fluffy elephant toy!

"Boots," it said again. Boots blinked in confusion. The elephant could talk? "My name is Donald," Donald said. "I need to be rescued."

"Rescued?"

"Save me, Boots! Save me! I wanna be your _frieeeeeend!"_

At those words, Boots knew what he had to do.

He ran up to the little girl (whose name was probably Peggy Sue) and snatched Donald away.

"Hey!" cried Peggy Sue. "What are you—?"

"SHUT UP BITCH, YOU GIMME THAT ELEPHANT!" yelled Boots as he sprinted away with Donald while the ice cream fell onto Peggy Sue's pink dress and she began to sob.

They hid behind a porta-potty.

"Don't worry, Donald," he said affectionately before giving the elephant a kiss on his cushy head and hugging him close to his chest. "You are with me now, and I will keep you safe for ever and ever…and ever."

So Donald and Boots spent the whole entire day together. They ate corn dogs, and took selfies, and even rode on the rollercoaster. (Donald threw up.)

"Oh, boy, Donald," Boots remarked as they walked out of the Fun House, "this was the greatest day in the history of history! You are the greatest pal a guy could ask for! I love you so much!"

Suddenly, a cop came up to him. "Is your name Boots?"

"Why, yes, good sir, and this here is Donald the elephant. How may we assist you?"

The cop put handcuffs on his wrists and swallowed the key. "You're under arrest for the robbing of little Peggy Sue's stuffed elephant." He stepped aside to reveal a very pissed-off looking Peggy Sue. She marched over to Boots and tore Donald from his fingers.

"No! Stop! You do not understand; I will die without my precious Donald!"

Peggy Sue simply blew a raspberry, spraying spit in his face. Then she stomped away in a huff.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Boots, clutching his chest.

And then he died. (The slushy was poisoned.)


End file.
